1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, especially to a large sized liquid crystal multi-display-panel which comprises a plurality of liquid crystal panel elements which are interconnected together.
Also, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel element comprising a flexible substrate made from a polymer film or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a trend of the liquid crystal display technology is to large sized display panels. However, it is difficult to fabricate a large panel from a single panel from the stand point of manufacturing technique. Therefore, it is desirable to construct such a large display panel in the form of a liquid crystal multi-display-panel made from a plurality of panel elements disposed in a matrix in a plane.
In such a multi-display-panel, it is important to reliably interconnect the panel elements electrically with each other.
A method for electrically connecting the panel elements together is disclosed and proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) Nos. 61-236582 and 61-236585. The proposed method is such that connecting portions are formed on an end surface of a glass substrate at the same pitch as that of electrode terminals for outer connection. Further, the connecting portions of the substrate are attached to portions similarly formed on an adjacent substrate by means of solder bonding or conductive adhesive agent.
However, the proposed method is complicated, which increases the production costs thereof. Also, it is necessary to process the substrate end surface in accordance with the number of electrode terminals for outer connection which tends to increase these days and the pitch of the terminals which has become more and more small.
Also, the application of the proposed method is limited to a relatively thick substrate considering the reliability of the connection and the structure of the connecting portions formed on the end surface of the substrate. Therefore, the method is not applicable to a liquid crystal display panel comprising a polymer film substrate.